Happily Ever not yet
by bloodymarie21
Summary: Sequel to Lover's and Friends. Even though Sessho-maru has made his decision and chosen Fawks to be his mate, things are far from peaceful. With war looming on the horizon, Fawks now must use all her skills to fight against those who would see her literally torn apart. I'm gonna warn you now, this is going to be really long. Read at your own risk.
1. Bad Moon on the Rise

"Call off the engagement?!"

Sessho-maru could already feel a headache coming on. He knew from the beginning it was going to be a hassle but he also didn't like repeating himself.

"Was I unclear?" he glared at the advisor who had dare question him. The youkai cleared his throat, adverting his gaze.

"N…no, my lord but…we beg you to reconsider…"

"Your lord father arranged this marriage as part of a treaty with the neighboring Inu clan. If you were to call it off, it could mean war" another spoke up.

"Do you honestly think I care?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow silencing them. "Sachiko agreed to absolve the marriage, it is what we both desire and if it comes to war then so be it"

The youkai exchanged anxious looks.

"Leave me and I have already sent a messenger to Sachiko's home to inform them of what I have decided"

The three bowed, passing Fawks on their way out of the meeting room.

"This is so unlike his lordship…"

"Indeed, he's never been so impulsive"

"…I'd surely like to meet the female who changed his mind. She must be a beauty to behold…"

Fawks shut the door behind her, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You seemed adamant about me choosing between you and Sachiko. Are you having second thoughts, beloved?"

She blushed, "If…it causes a war, then…"

He beckoned to her, "Come here"

Fawks came towards him and he pulled her down into his lap.

"Sessh-maru…! Someone might see us!" she began.

"You know I don't care. Besides, those old dogs were curious about the female I've chosen…" Sessho-maru growled, nipping her chin. "Never forget that is what you are; the female I chose. To me, your happiness is paramount"

Fawks blushed as he leaned to kiss her, she moaned as his tongue slid past her lips, seeking refuge in her own sweet mouth. The knock at the door pulled them apart.

"What do you want?" Sessho-maru growled testily as Fawks slid from his lap.

Itnasha peeked his head in, glancing from one to the other, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not anymore, what is it you've come to report?" Sessho-maru asked, irritated. Itnasha glanced at Fawks again, "I'm…not sure if I should say this in front of her ladyship…"

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to the both of us. She is going to be the new Lady of the West, she needs to understand how things work here sooner or later" Sessho-maru replied.

Fawks shrugged at him and Itnasha heaved a sigh, "Alright, the messenger had returned. Sachiko-sama took her own life a few days ago"

Fawks went rigid in shock, Sessho-maru remained unaffected.

"Her family is howling for blood; Fawks-sama's blood" Itnasha crossed his arms.

"And they honestly think I'll oblige them?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"They're threatening to go to war over it, that and they don't understand the depth of your feelings for Fawks-sama," he winked at her.

"I believe you know my response for them"

"Indeed I do, cousin of mine. War it is then" Itnasha said with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Is there no other way?" Fawks began weakly.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. Sachiko's clan is intent on revenge"

Fawks sighed, glaring at her hands in her lap.

"Leave us" Sessho-maru advised. Itnasha nodded, discreetly closing the door behind him.

"Do you regret this?" Sessho-maru addressed Fawks. "Now that Sachiko has killed herself and displayed the depths of her feelings for me?"

Fawks bit her lip, "I should, shouldn't I? I should feel bad for stealing you away from her, for destroying her happiness…"

"You don't?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"All my life…I've sacrificed the things I wanted for what other people want. One thing that becoming a demon has showed me…is I'm damn sick of it" She looked him in the eye, her own gaze unwavering, "I love you, Sessho-maru. I would fight to the death if it meant I could have you. I won't let anyone else get in my way anymore"

Sessho-maru smiled at her, reaching out to run his claws through her hair, "The feeling is mutual, koi. You are truly worthy of being my mate"


	2. Protecting

"Are you out of your mind?!" Itnasha barked. "Sessho-maru would skin me alive if I let you do that!"

"It's my fault we're going to war, I should at least help out…!" Fawks countered.

"Then go and sew Sho-san a new Haori or something…"

Fawks gave him a withering glare, "I was trained as a warrior, I'd be able to hold my own in battle…"

"There is no way Sho would allow it" he glared at her with hard blue eyes.

"I could be an asset! No one knows what I look like or that I'm his fiancée!" Fawks began.

Itnasha crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Alright your ladyship, if you can convince Sessho-maru to let you fight, I have no say against it…"

"Fine I will" she lifted her chin at the challenge.

Itnasha looked at her skeptically, "We both know he's gonna refuse, you're so precious to him after all…"

"When he met me, he knew I was just some quiet little girl who would sit at home while the people she cared about risked their lives for her. He loves me enough to respect my wishes and let me do this…!"

"No" Sessho-maru said flatly. Fawks blew a sigh through her bangs, _'So much for respecting my wishes…'_

"But Sessho-maru…!"

"We are not discussing this. I refuse to willingly put you in danger just so you can feel better"

"That's totally not what this is about…"

"Then what is it about then? How did this foolish idea even surface?"

"I just…I wanted to protect you the way you're trying to protect me…"

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow as she shyly took his hand, "I love you so I want to keep you safe too, isn't that only right?"

Sessho-maru let out a sigh, "You are…going to do whatever you want no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"You know me so well already" Fawks smiled.

He glared at her, still disapproving, "Very well, but you must do what I say at all times"

"Yes!" she chirped. Sessho-maru sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaned his forehead against hers, "You are going to be the death of me, mate"

"You love it…" Fawks teased.

"…I love you, so I suppose that means I also love trouble"

"It's my middle name" she smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Well I'll be damned!" Itnasha laughed. Fawks glared at him as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"You really do have Sho wrapped around your little finger, don't you? Though I never woulda thought he'd let his precious Fawks-chan into battle…"

"He just realized he couldn't stop me" she shrugged.

"Oh really? Though I'm sure convincing him required some extra special…persuasion…"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Sessho-maru and I haven't had sex in weeks" Fawks rolled her eyes.

Itnasha blinked, "Ex…excuse me…?"

"Yeah, he says he doesn't want to risk me getting pregnant before we're official"

"Well…I must say I'm surprised…" Itnasha sighed.

"We still fondle each other, if that makes you feel better…" Fawks sighed, taking a swig of water.

"At least I know he's still the same cousin I grew up with…" Itnasha muttered.

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that…"

Itnasha studied her, "Be careful, Fawks-chan. You have more to fear here then out on the battlefield…"

Fawks blinked at him.

"Many members of Sachiko's clan were given work in this castle as a show of goodwill. Sessho-maru-sama and I are still weeding out the ones who are still loyal to the other clan…"

"Do they know who I am…" Fawks lowered her voice.

"No, none of them are in Sessho-maru's inner circle. Count yourself lucky for that…"

Fawks hesitated, Itnasha clasped her on the back. "Don't worry yourself too much, just be cautious"

"Yeah…" she nodded.


	3. Mamezou

Fawks whimpered as Sessho-maru held her in his lap, kissing her breath away.

"…We shouldn't be…doing this…" she gasped as he nibbled her neck.

"You're aroused scent says otherwise…" he growled, slipping a hand up under her kimono. She pushed him back, "I'm serious…! What about the spies from the enemy clan?"

Sessho-maru glared, "I take it Itnasha told you…"

"Shouldn't I know?" Fawks crossed her arms.

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"…you didn't want me to stop blowing you…"

"I am not absolutely sure what that means"

"This is risky and you know it. We should stop…doing anything until after everything is figured out"

"I refuse" Sessho-maru said flatly.

"And what if one of those spies find out who I am to you?"

"I will keep you safe, you are my female, it is my duty…" he idly stroked her hip.

"Sessho-maru…" Fawks began. There was a knock at the door.

Fawks slid from his lap.

"Enter"

In stepped a young dog demon, his clothes and claws soaked with blood. His short, black hair was a wild tangle and eyes a bright silver, eyes so much like Sachiko's. Those eyes took in Fawks for a moment before he went to one knee before Sessho-maru.

"I have finished the interrogations, my lord. Your house is now clean"

"Good work, Mamezou. You may rest now" Sessho-maru said.

He glanced at Fawks once more as he rose to his feet, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?"

"I tasked him with finding out who among the servants from Sachiko's clan is loyal to me" Sessho-maru said, reaching out to stroke his claws through her hair. "He has concluded his mission, there are no spies within my house"

"He looks familiar…" Fawks began.

"He is Sachiko's half-brother…"

Fawks jumped away from him, "What?!"

"Is something wrong?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we be suspicious of him, first and foremost…?!"

"He is the bastard of his family, he came to me of his own free will and declared his loyalty"

"Oh, yes…! Let's trust him because he _promised_ not to betray you…!"

"You don't understand, pledging an oath of fealty to a taiyoukai means pledging your soul. If he were to betray me, he would die in the most painful way imaginable"

Fawks blinked, "Oh"

"There is nothing for you to worry about within the castle…come here, beloved…" he growled. Fawks blew a sigh through her bangs, even though she knew she shouldn't give in, that it was an absolutely terrible idea, she couldn't help wanting him to touch her. Sliding back into his embrace, she nipped teasingly at his neck. Her hands already undoing the intricate knot in his obi.

"Why so rushed, koi?" Sessho-maru growled pleasantly.

"…because we shouldn't be doing this in the first place…" she purred back. He laid her beneath him on the tatami mats, slipping her undergarments down her thighs.

"Sessho-maru?"

"Hush, koi. Tonight I wish to taste you…"

Fawks gave a soft sigh as she slipped out of the bath house into the hallway. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relaxed. Then again, Sessho-maru was always good at relieving her tension, though she was getting tired of trying to keep her voice down when he started to work his magic with that tongue of his.

She passed by the training hall just in time to see Mamezou sent flying into the opposite wall.

"God you're terrible…" Itnasha scolded. Fawks peeked her head in.

"…Again…!" Mamezou panted, staggering to his feet.

"If I attack you again, I might actually kill you this time, just give it a rest kid" Itnasha sighed.

"No! Again!"

"Listen to him"

Both of them glanced up at Fawks standing in the doorway. "You won't learn anything if your too exhausted to concentrate. Go to bed and try it again tomorrow"

Mamezou looked away grudgingly, "…I don't want advice from you"

"The hell?"

"Oi! Watch your tone, boy…! Fawks-san outranks you" Itnasha growled.

"Feh…I just bet she does…"

"Just what the hell is your problem with me?!" Fawks began.

"I know who you are to his lordship. You're the whore that managed to sleep her way into the position of lady" he snarled. Fawks was taken aback.

"It's your fault my sister is dead and the clans are at war. Don't expect for a moment that I'll ever show you more then the disdain you deserve…"

"Mamezou!" Itnasha barked.

Fawks raised up a hand, "It's fine"

She came towards him in slow measured steps, once they were face to face Fawks drew back her hand punching him square in the jaw. Mamezou stumbled but Fawks grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here, you little shit. I don't give a damn what you think about me and Sessho-maru" she growled low. "You don't have to like me, hell, it's probably better if you don't. But as your superior you will give me the respect I deserve"

With that, she shoved him away, Mamezou merely stared, stunned into silence.

"I'm sorry about your sister, but unless I tore her apart myself, her death is her own fault"

Coming back to his senses, Mamezou snarled, Itnasha held him back. "Easy there, pup…!"

"No…let him go"

Itnasha looked at Fawks like she was crazy.

"I could use a little exercise before bed. Besides, playing with Sessho-maru really gives me an appetite for violence" she smirked.

Mamezou pulled out of Itnasha's grip, charging at Fawks with murder in his eyes. She merely grinned.


	4. Down Time

"Are you done already?" Fawks asked, kneeling over Mamezou's beaten and bloody form. He was in a world of pain, he couldn't move, couldn't speak, all he could do was glare up at her through his swollen eyes.

"…I think you over did it, Fawks-san" Itnasha began.

"He's right, you are fucking awful…" she sighed down at Mamezou. He growled, whining softly when it aggravated his collapsed lung.

"Sessho-maru's gonna be pissed you did this after he did such a good job ferreting out the spies…" Itnasha advised.

"He'll get over it. Oi, I just had a funny idea, Mame-chan, from now on, I'm gonna train you" she smiled.

He gave a vague choking sound.

"…I think he just cursed at you"

"That's fine. When I'm through with him, he'll be lucky if he can still talk let alone curse"

Fawks opened her eyes to find Sessho-maru sitting in bed beside her, going over a scroll.

"…Good morning to you too…" she yawned.

"What is this I hear about you taking on Mamezou?"

Fawks blinked, "You heard about that already?"

"Little escapes my notice"

"I can see that"

"What makes you think he will obey you?"

"Oh I know he won't, I'll just have to make him" Fawks smiled cruelly.

"Did you take him on merely because you wanted someone to torture?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Fawks shrugged, rolling onto her stomach, "He looked like he could use some help. Besides, I kind of owe Sachiko-san"

"You owe her nothing…"

"If I never fell in love with you…if I hadn't made you choose…" she muttered into the bedding.

"If I had chosen not to sleep with you, I would be mated to Sachiko" Sessho-maru added. Fawks glanced up at him, meeting his stern gaze. "She would have bared my pups, we would have saved our species"

"…when you say it like that…" she said dryly.

"But I would never have known I could love so passionately. My life would be empty if not for you"

Fawks' cheeks heated, he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Stop thinking about Sachiko…especially when you're in bed with me…"

"…fine…" she sighed. He pulled back, returning to his scroll, Fawks watched him silently.

"I have a question…!"

"Hn?"

"If you're a dog demon, how come you never knotted when we had sex?"

Sessho-maru glanced back at her, she had propped her head up on her hands, watching him expectantly.

"That only occurs during mating season or if I reach such heights during a rut that I lose control"

"I guess I have to try harder to make you lose it, huh?" Fawks said thoughtfully.

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow, "You wish for me to knot inside you? I've been told it can be uncomfortable"

Fawks blushed, burying her face in the bedding, "No…I just want to please you…that's all"

Sessho-maru smirked, "I never knew you could behave in such an adorable manner"

"Shut up…!"


	5. Abstaining

Mamezou lay on his back on the floor of the training hall panting hard.

"That's enough for today" Fawks announced with a huff.

"No…I have yet to master what you have taught me…" he sighed, pushing himself up on his forearms.

"We've been at this since dawn and it's already dinnertime, go eat something before you pass out…"

"I have to get stronger" Mamezou growled out. Fawks glared crossing her arms, "You already have"

"What are you babbling about?"

"You were able to hold your own in a fight against me, you weren't knocked unconscious and you didn't let me draw blood"

Mamezou blinked in surprise, Fawks turned her back on him, "You're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for"

"You done playing with the pup?" Itnasha asked handing her a towel.

"He's not as bad as you make him seem. You just need to start as his pace and slowly get rougher" she shrugged, wiping the sweat from her face.

"You must have the patient of a saint to put up with his whining…" he grumbled.

"I basically tune it out. What's his deal with needing to get stronger anyway?"

"He's the bastard son of Sachiko's father, not only that he is the weakest of his clan. Even now he's still considered a beta but he wants to become one of Sessho-maru's main guard" Itnasha explained.

"Huh…I didn't even know Sessho-maru had a guard…"

"Yeah, we don't have much to do but we double as his generals"

"How many are there?"

"Only three. The other two hate you by the way"

"Who doesn't nowadays?" Fawks rolled her eyes.

"It's not for the reason you think, when were you going to tell me Sessho-maru made you a general?"

Fawks paused in her stride, "What?!"

"That's why they hate you, they think you're a lover of his he's trying to please"

"What the hell? I never asked for that! I've never even led an army before…"she began.

"I thought you asked him for this…"

"I asked to fight by his side not lead a damn army"

"Well you're in luck, Sho-kun just returned from wherever he went and is currently resting in your rooms"

"Great, I'm gonna go yell at him…!" Fawks announced, turning her back on Itnasha.

"You sure that's wise? I woke him once and he nearly killed me…" he began.

"The worst he'll do is jump me and lord knows we're both hurting for it" Fawks rolled her eyes.

Sessho-maru gave an annoyed groan as the door to his bedroom was thrown open with a loud thwack.

"…what is it now, Fawks-chan?"

Fawks blinked at him, she had never seen Sessho-maru look so utterly exhausted, he hadn't even bothered to change his clothes. He lay in bed, fully clothed, arm draped over his eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Doing a final patrol of our lands…" he replied. Fawks anger drained from her and she huffed a sigh through her bangs. Sessho-maru lifted his arm, watching as she climbed into bed, straddling him.

"How are you gonna fight a war if being gone for a few days exhausts you?" she asked, sitting back of his stomach.

His only reply was an irritable grunt, Fawks leaned over him, sealing her lips over his. Sessho-maru growled as her youki filled him, strengthening his own. He easily flipped her underneath him, dominating her mouth with his tongue. He let her up for air, his lips becoming preoccupied with her neck.

He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, grinding himself insistently between her legs.

"…I take it you're feeling better?" Fawks sighed, clenching her legs around him. Sessho-maru growled approvingly.

"Good…now we can talk about why I'm mad at you" her arctic tone put a halt on his libido and he lifted his head to meet her furious gaze.

"What I have I done to offend you now, beloved?" he raised an eyebrow

"You made me a general of your goddamn army" Fawks glared.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Hell yes! I don't know the first thing about leading a damn army!" Fawks crossed her arms over her chest, adding to Sessho-maru's irritation.

"I can teach you"

"It's not that simple…"

"And why not?"

"Sessho-maru!"

"You are a beautiful, intelligent female, it will take you no time at all to learn all you need to know most of which you know already…" he said firmly. "You are able to make even the most prideful submit to you and you have incredible intuition, I would want no one else leading my men"

Fawks flushed, glancing away, "You passed over others to give me this 'gift'. I don't want favorable treatment"

"I wouldn't have given this to you if I didn't think you could do it better then Ginzo or Shinichiro" he replied.

"What if I don't do it better? What if I mess up?" Fawks began.

"You will do fine, beloved. As I've said, you intuition and ability to make others submit is basically all you need" Sessho-maru sighed, "When a male gives his mate such a gift, he is usually given some 'compensation' in return…"

"Is that the real reason you did this? So I'd suck your dick?" Fawks asked dryly.

"You make it sound so uncouth" he smirked.

"Fine…I guess you deserve it besides…" Fawks sighed, "But nothing more then that, I'm all sweaty…"

"Let me make you sweat more…" he growled, kissing her deeply. Fawks kissed him back, meeting his tongue enthusiastically. He tore open her Gii, tearing off her lower covering, Fawks moaned, pulling open his haori and loosening his hakamas. Clothing was tossed carelessly onto the floor until both were absolutely bare.

"Close your legs…" Sessho-maru growled. Fawks complied and Sessho-maru slid his erection through her clenched thighs, grinding his length against her sensitive cleft. He began to thrust and Fawks moaned pitifully.

"Sessh-kun…do it harder…make me feel it more…"

Sessho-maru pounded against her, his balls slapping her moistening core while the ridge of his erection teased her clit.

"…Fawks-chan…curse it all…I want to be inside you…" he growled.

"Me too…Sessh-kun…! I want you to…fuck me hard…!"

Sessho-maru sped up his thrusts, panting like the dog he was, Fawks bit her lip focusing on the climax slowly building in the pit of her stomach. She had grown so used to Sessho-maru's rough, passionate lovemaking that she was having a hard time finding release from such timid stimulation.

Sessho-maru kissed her desperately, twining his tongue around hers, his own release steadily approaching. He drew on her tongue sending her tumbling into her energetically pursued orgasm. Fawks threw her head back in a breathy moan, fisting the sheets. Sessho-maru followed after her with a tough grunt, his seed spurting over her stomach and heaving breasts.

Fawks' legs went slack and Sessho-maru moved off of her to lay beside her.

"…I can't wait til you can fuck me for real…" she commented.

"Hn…"


	6. Weakness

Mamezo fell hard into the mud as the others laughed around him.

"Is that the best you can do, even with Fawks-sama's fancy training?"

Mamezo glared up at the other inu, spitting blood from his mouth.

"You're hopeless…! And it's just a matter of time before she realizes it too and moves on…"

Mamezo grit his teeth.

"Oi!" Fawks bellowed across the yard. The other males looked up at her approach.

"Just what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing…Fawks-sama…!"

She shoved them aside, helping Mamezou up off the ground, "Yeah…I'll just bet it was nothing…"

"I don't need your help…" he grumbled.

"Shut up, you're like a broken record…" she scoffed. "And you…"

The other soldiers straightened up.

"If I catch anyone of you messing with him before his training's done, I'll cut off your balls myself" she growled. The soldiers looked nervous.

"Looks like we don't have to interfere this time…" the heavily scarred male commented as he watched Fawks drag Mamezou away.

"Hm" was all the other one said.

"You think the rumors are true? Is she the one Sessho-maru-sama passed Sachiko over for?" The scarred one asked.

"I doubt it. If she were truly the next lady of the west, his lordship would never allow her in battle. She's merely one of his whores, he gave her the title of general so she wouldn't raise too much of a stink about him finally taking a mate" the other one replied.

"Feh, I doubt Sessho-maru-sama plans on leaving her even after he's finally picked his mate…not that I can blame him…"

The other male smirked, "What, is she your type?"

"A female who looks that good and can hold her own in a fight? I'd bet anything she's a little monster in bed too" the scarred one growled huskily. "Hell, she'd have to be in order to keep Sessho-maru-sama's attention"

"Maybe his lordship will give her to you when he's done with her"

Fawks flung Mamezou ahead of her into the training hall, "Just what the hell was that about?"

"What?!" he barked, prodding his still sore cheek. "Those assholes like to pick on me because I'm weak and I want to become one of Sessho-maru-sama's private guard ahead of them. That's all"

"That's not what I meant. What the hell is all this crap about you being weak? With the way you are now, you could've taken all of them" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Mamezou looked away, "I…won't show them anything until I'm strong enough to enter the guard unrivaled. If I had fought back today they would have seen how strong I was and have trained even harder to surpass me"

"Huh, I gotta admit that's pretty smart…" Fawks began.

"Now, are we going to train or are you just going to lecture me?" he glared.

"Maybe a little bit of both" she grinned.

"Great…" he smirked.

"Are you finally done playing with that pup?" Sessho-maru asked as Fawks slipped back into their rooms, still wet from the bath.

"He passed out so I guess yeah. Why? Are you going somewhere?" Fawks began, rubbing a towel through her hair.

"As a matter of fact, _we _are. Hurry and dress, beloved"

"Alright fine…" Fawks huffed, "What, are you just gonna watch?"

"Is that a problem?" he raised an eyebrow"

"Why just watch when you can help?" she purred coming closer. She untied her robe, letting it slip down her arms. Sessho-maru's eyes smoldered as he took in her nude, damp form, "There is no time for that now…"

"Wow…it must be serious if you want to forgo the pleasantries" Fawks began, she turned from him giving her hips an extra sway as she went to her wardrobe.


	7. Gifts

"I have a question…!"

Sessho-maru glanced at the woman tucked against his side as they soared over the plains of Musashi.

"Yes?" He began cautiously.

"Was Sachiko you're first…you know…" Fawks blushed. Sessho-maru smirked, gazing back out at the horizon, "No, she was not"

Fawks stared up at him with curious green eyes.

"My father thought it best if I 'practiced' before I bedded her. My first sexual encounter was with one of his concubines"

"…oh…"

"Why do you ask, beloved?"

She shrugged, "I…was just curious…"

Sessho-maru knew her first time with a man had been at a young age and against her will. It angered him to think anyone would do such a thing to the woman he had chosen as his mate, but he had seen her overcome the many hardships of her childhood and come out on top. It was one of the many things he found entrancing about her.

The two landed in an empty field, downwind from a still active volcano.

"Isn't that Totosai's forge?" Fawks began.

"He is late" Sessho-maru growled.

"Oi, I'm right here…!"

The sword smith came crashing down beside them on his three eyed ox.

"Long time no see…" Fawks began.

"Fawks-sama…" he bowed.

"Oi, oi…! There's no need for that…" Fawks began.

"You are the future lady of the west, besides, I'm sure his lordship would have my head if I didn't show you the proper respect" Totosai replied.

"Very wise of you. Do you have the items I requested?" Sessho-maru began.

"Yes, yes. The only thing left is the fitting…" he nodded.

Fawks blinked, "Fitting?"

* * *

"I used the bones of cuddle fish youkai and other aquatic demons, you said you wanted it to be light yet durable…" Totosai commented as he and the demon lord sat in his forge.

"Will she be able to move freely?" Sessho-maru asked.

"It all depends on her. Honestly I'm surprised you'd let Fawks-sama into battle…" Totosai began, lighting his pipe.

"Do you honestly believe I'd be able to stop her?"

"Point taken"

"Um…guys…?" Fawks peeked her head out into the mouth of the demon carcass.

"How is it, my lady?" Totosai began. She stood before them, armor over her shinobe robes.

"It's…really light…" she said, twisting and turning.

"I ordered it that way so you'd be able to move as you wished" Sessho-maru began, rising to inspect the armor himself. "But it will protect you from damage"

"And that isn't all…" Totosai began, handing her something wrapped in cloth. Glancing at Sessho-maru she unwrapped it, Fawks blinked in shock. Wrapped in the cloth was two Tanto blades, their sheaths made of ivory decorated in gold.

"These are…" Fawks began.

"Forged from his Lordship's very own fang" Totosai replied. Fawks met Sessho-maru's eyes, "Sessh-kun…"

"If you're going to 'thank' him, don't do it here…!"

"There's no time for that besides" Sessho-maru began, walking past her and out of the forge. "Come, Fawks-chan. It is time for us to train, we will not be returning to the castle for a while yet"

"Oh…thank you, Totosai…!" she called following after him. Totosai waved lazily, he sat back gazing up at the ceiling.

"Well…it's finally happened. You're son has finally found a female he can't live without, it seems you won out longstanding bet, old friend"


	8. Home Visit

"Where the hell is Sessho-maru-sama?!" A large deeply scarred male growled.

"Away…" Itnasha replied.

"…with that his new toy?" the other fair grey haired male commented. Itnasha blinked at him, "You mean Fawks-sama?"

"Who else?" the scarred one scoffed, "Our lordship is one lucky bastard to have tamed her…"

"But you'd think he'd be a little more discreet about rewarding his whores"

"Watch your tone, Shinichiro…" Itnasha began. The grey haired male blinked at him.

"Fawks-sama is your superior not because of her relationship with his lordship but because she is stronger then you. She at least deserves your respect"

"Oi, don't tell me you want to fuck her too?" the scarred one smirked.

"Ginzo…" Itnasha growled warningly. He threw up his hands, "I get it, she's Sessho-maru-sama's woman still, if he ever gets tired of her, I'm first in line after him"

_'__If only these idiots knew…' _Itnasha shook his head.

"Still, we're leaving for the battlefield in two days, I wish he'd wrap up his little holiday" Shinichiro scoffed.

"When has our lord ever missed a good battle?" Ginzo laughed.

"…and knowing him, this is hardly a holiday…" Itnasha commented.

"This isn't the way back to the castle…" Fawks began as she and Sessho-maru soared through the sky. It had been several long weeks since she had begun training with him and it had been grueling to say the very least.

"We aren't returning to the castle, at least not yet"

They touched down in a familiar village, Fawks barely had time to question him before she heard the twin call, "Auntie!"

Sango and Miroku's twin daughters ran up to her with their arms open.

"Satsuki, Mimiru!" Fawks began as the girls hugged themselves to her.

"We missed you Auntie!"

"Where did you go?"

"I…had to go away for a while…" Fawks began.

"Come, mama and papa will be so happy to see you!" Mimirou began, tugging on her arm.

"And Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inu-yasha too!" Satsuki tugged on her other arm. Fawks glanced back at Sessho-maru, he nodded his consent as the children dragged her away.

"Fawks-chan!" Sango cried as she and the girls entered the village.

"Hi, Sango" She smiled as the woman rushed to hug her.

"We've missed you so much…! Kagome won't stop worrying about you…" Sango began.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"It's okay. I know you have your hands full with Sessho-maru" She smiled, pulling her along towards Kagome and Inu-yasha's hut.

"Kagome! Look who's here!" she announced. Kagome looked up from where she sat on the front steps, little Etsuko in her lap.

"Fawks-chan!" she beamed.

"Hey Kagome, Hi, Etsuko-chan" Fawks smiled back. Etsuko blinked up at her with big golden eyes, her silver tipped puppy ears twitching.

"She's gotten so big…!" Fawks giggled, sitting down beside them, "How's motherhood treating you?"

"Well she's sleeping through the night now…" Kagome began.

"And you thought it would never happen" Sango teased. Etsuko fussed, holding out her arms to the new woman.

"May I?"

"Of course" Kagome handed the baby off to her. Etsuko reached up, playing with her dark red hair.

"Aren't you a pretty one…" Fawks beamed, cuddling the child.

"When are you and Sessho-maru going to have a litter of your own?" Sango teased.

"Well…we haven't been…doing things with each other…to each other…" Fawks blushed, burying her face in the pup's hair.

The two women blinked at her.

"We're…not mated yet and we're…kinda sorta…going to war…" she mumbled.

"WHAT?!" the women cried in tandem, startling the baby who started to cry. Fawks leaned Etsuko to her shoulder, rocking her gently.

"Shhhh…it's okay, Etsuko-chan…Look, this war is the result of Sessho-maru choosing me over his fiancée" Fawks whispered. "Sachiko…killed herself and now her clan wants revenge. This is…the only option…"

Sango and Kagome watched her for several moments.

"Are you sure…this is what you want?" Kagome began.

Fawks smiled sardonically, "I want to be with Sessho-maru so…I guess this is what I want"

Kagome nodded, "I can't say I'm okay with this but if it is what you want, I won't stop you. Just please, please be careful"

Fawks smiled at her, "I will, I promise"


	9. Repast

Inu-yasha sniffed as he and Miroku entered the village.

"Is something the matter?" Miroku asked.

"…Fawks is back…"

"That's wonderful news!" Miroku beamed, "No doubt the girls have already thoroughly interrogated her…"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up later…" Inu-yasha began, gazing off into the forest. Miroku followed his gaze, "Sessho-maru?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to him if he's gonna make Fawks' mate" Inu-yasha sighed. Miroku clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Try not to fight, for Fawks-chan's sake"

"Only if he doesn't start anything…" Inu-yasha scoffed, bounded off toward his brother's scent.

Sessho-maru opened his eyes with an annoyed growl, staring up into the boughs of the tree he was resting in.

"What do you want, Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha in turned glared up into the tree.

"So she did bring you with her…"

"Do you honestly believe I'd allow my mate to go unaccompanied?"

"Cut the crap, Sessho-maru. One whiff of Fawks and I know you haven't mated her, hell you haven't even bedded her in at least a month…"

Inu-yasha barely had time to blink before his brother was out of the tree and punching him, hard in the face. The hanyou hit the ground hard, skidding in the dirt.

"The goings on of my bed chamber is none of your business whelp" Sessho-maru growled dangerously.

"…It does…when it involves my friends…" Inu-yasha growled back, lifting himself off the ground. "If you're just stringing her along…!"

"Make no mistake, little brother, I do plan on making Fawks-chan my mate. Certain…complications have arisen and I will not bed her until then"

"…in case she gets pregnant…"

"You're not as simple as you look"

Inu-yasha glared, dusting himself off, "What's the big deal? Why not hurry up and get it over with?"

Sessho-maru hesitated, "In order to mate Fawks-chan I had to refuse a prearranged match. The girl then committed suicide and now her clan is howling for Fawks-chan's blood. In two days time we will be leaving for battle"

"We?! You're bringing Fawks with you?!"

"Do you honestly believe I could have stopped her? That she would obediently stay home and wait for me?"

"…No I suppose not…" Inu-yasha sighed.

"I do not know how long we will be away. I thought it best if Fawks saw her friends before then…"

Inu-yasha studied his older brother, "Are you saying she might not come back?"

"I would never allow that to happen" Sessho-maru hissed. "Even if she does lose her life, I'll resurrect her with the Tenseiga…"

"But you can only use it once…"

"One time is all I shall need. Fawks understands, if I were to lose her once, I would never let her back in battle…"

Fawks stroked Etsuko's head as the baby snoozed on her shoulder. The twins were asleep as well, their heads in her lap.

"You're really good with kids…" Miroku commented, as Kagome took her daughter from her friend.

"I like kids" Fawks shrugged. "I just never thought I'd have any…"

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"I…never really slept with guys. I never liked any of the girls I went out with enough to want to start a family with them. And if I did have kids I'd want them to have two parents, my mom raised me and my brother by herself and I saw the toll it took on her. I think it contributed to her illness…" She admitted. "But now I'm with Sessho-maru, I'm actually excited to have children…"

Kagome gave her a squeeze, "You're going to make a wonderful mom"

"I sure hope so" Fawks blushed.

"Yo" Inu-yasha muttered as he entered the hut, "The asshole says it's time to go"

"And hello to you too" Fawks frowned at him.

"Inu-yasha…! At least say hello!" Kagome scolded.

"I can't say I'm pleased with how he's doing things but…I hope you're happy with him…" He scoffed.

"Thanks, Inu-kun. And don't worry, I'll make you an uncle soon enough" she grinned.

"No one's asking you for that!" Inu-yasha barked.

"Oi, I want that…" Kagome pouted. "I'm sure Sessho-maru and Fawks will make some beautiful babies and Etsuko will have someone to play with closer to her strength"

"…I don't wanna talk about this anymore…"


	10. To Battle

Fawks stood before the mirror as the attendant strapped on her armor. She was shockingly calm for what was about to transpire, excited even and she knew that was insane.

"All done, Fawks-sama…" the man bowed. She nodded to him, flexing in the lightweight bone.

"You decent?" Itnasha called poking his head in.

"…not like you bothered to knock…" Fawks replied, securing the blades to her obi.

"Everyone's ready to meet and go over the plan of attack" he said, "That's some pretty impressive armor, then again, I'd expect nothing less from his lordship"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with…" she sighed, flouncing from the room.

"Oi, what's with you all of a sudden? I thought you were excited for battle"

"Yeah, but I'm not excited for the other generals to look down their noses at me and call me a whore behind my back"

"Well, you just gotta show'em whose boss. I thought that was your specialty" Itnasha smirked following her down the hall.

"Let's just say I can't wait til I get to kill something" she growled. Fawks pushed open the door to find Sessho-maru and two other males gathered around a mapping table. The two other men, one heavily scarred and bald, the other lithe and serious with stone colored hair, regarded her coldly. Sessho-maru beckoned her forward, and she came to his side, she saw the other two stiffen.

"You're army shall march from the south, while Shinichiro and Ginzo attack from the north and west" Sessho-maru began.

"Pardon me, my lord but what about Itnasha-san?" the lithe male asked.

"He shall be assisting Fawks-chan"

The scarred one scoffed, Sessho-maru's eyes flashed.

"Is there a problem, Ginzo?"

Ginzo wouldn't meet his lord's eyes, "…No, milord…"

"Good, it's time to move out" with that they bowed to him, filing from the room.

Sessho-maru grabbed Fawks' arm and she glanced at him.

"Is there no way I can convince you to stay behind?" he asked one final time. Fawks grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him into a kiss. Sessho-maru growled lightly, eagerly responding to her kiss. Ginzo looked away grudgingly, Shinichiro rolled his eyes.

Fawks pulled back, smiling softly, "Nope"

Sessho-maru glared as she secured her poison shielding mask, winking at him.

"This is horseshit!" Ginzo raged.

"Calm down…" Shinichiro sighed. "Just be glad Sessho-maru-sama didn't give her your position"

"And how do we know he won't?! That bitch's pussy must be made of solid gold for him to lose his head this much…"

The two fell silent as Fawks and Itnasha joined them, Ginzo glared and Shinichiro nudged him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to care?" Fawks raised an eyebrow. Ginzo growled at her.

"…I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Itnasha began.

"Insolent Bitch…!" Ginzo snarled, "Your place is in our lordship's bed, spreading your legs like the whore you are"

"Ouch, my poor lady feelings…"

"You…!"

Fawks grabbed the front his armor, pulling him close, "Listen here, smart ass, don't think to talk about shit you don't know a thing about. I was chosen to lead this army because I can do the job just as good as you can if not better"

Ginzo glared back at her in shock, Itnasha snorted a laugh.

She shoved him away, striding passed him without a second glance.

"Cheeky bitch…" Ginzo began.

"Watch yourself, her bite's actually worse…" Itnasha smirked following after her dutifully.


	11. Introductions

"Okay, Fawks-chan, all you have to remember is that they all hate you and you have to give them a reason not to" Itnasha began, as they walked through camp.

"Surprisingly enough that's not helping" Fawks replied.

"What? I'm giving you an objective to strive for. At least Mamezou will be on your side"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I'm just trying to be optimistic…"

"You're an idiot" She sighed.

* * *

"Can you believe Sessho-maru-sama made her a general?!" one male growled.

"Ginzo trained me, dammit! I only want to serve under him…!"

"…I know the runt's happy…"

They glared in Mamezou's direction.

"Feh, he's probably fucking her too…"

Mamezou's jaw clenched, _'Damn her…I thought I'd be free of that whore with the upcoming battle…'_

All chatter went silent when Fawks and Itnasha addressed the crowd.

"Well, good morning to you too" she scoffed behind her filtering mask. Several growls erupted and Fawks chuckled.

"I know full well none of you like me very much and it's adorable how you think I care"

A few of them seemed taken aback by her bold statement.

"This isn't a training game, this is war. That means if you disobey me, even in the slightest, you die either by the enemy or by me" her eyes flashed red. The scent of fear made Fawks smirk. "I don't put up with bullshit, therefore if any of you feel like giving me any, I'll shove it back down your throat and make sure you choke on it"

With that she turned her back on them, striding to her tent, Itnasha close behind.

"Cheeky bitch…"

"She should know her place"

But their complaints were half hearted.

* * *

"The enemy is to south of us but they are marching fast. They will find our camp in a matter of days if we don't act"

"We could always retreat…"

"That's cowardly…!"

"But if the others aren't ready for battle…"

Fawks remained silent during the entire exchange, absently studying the map while the soldiers bickered.

"What do you think, Fawks-sama?" Itnasha announced, breaking through the chatter. All eyes fell on her.

"I was thinking that I was never one to back away from a fight…" she pointed to a spot on the map. "This field is between our camp and the marching army. This is where we make our stand"

"But…the soldiers…!"

"If they're not ready they die, as simple as that. They've been training their entire lives for this purpose, I'm not going to coddle them" she said, "We move out in two days' time, tell them they better be ready by then"

The others left her tent and Itnasha chuckled, "And here Sessho-maru-sama arranged advisors to help you out, you don't need them at all, do you, Fawks-sama?"

"Sessho-maru knows I'm gonna do what I want no matter what anyone says. Besides, those guys are idiots" Fawks scoffed, removing her poison shielding mask. "If we retreat now, the enemy will think we're weak and they can pick us off at their leisure. We've got to strike fear in their very souls, I have faith in Sessho-maru's army. If they couldn't do at least that, they'd would never have been able to make it this far"

"Well put" Itnasha nodded, "perhaps you should tell them that"

"And let them think I respect them? They have to earn it" Fawks smirked.

* * *

"Muriaki-sama, Sessho-maru-sama's army lies through the wood…"

"If they haven't already retreated…" he scoffed. "To think, Sessho-maru would give command of one of his legions to a mere woman with no previous training. This is a farce, hardly worth my skills"

"I hear she's been sleeping with his lordship, merely a whore he's trying to keep happy"

"And he passed over our noble princess Sachiko for this?! Once I catch her, I'll send her head to her master" Muriaki snarled.

The militia broke through the forest, entering a vast field.

"We should hurry, my lord. To be so exposed…"

"Nonsense…! Who would dare attack us? Our only enemy lay cowering on the other side of this trifle…" he laughed as the sky above them suddenly darkened. "The only thing that dares to impede us is the rain"

The soldiers looked up in horror to see, not rain clouds, but a hail of arrows, thick enough to block out the sun come pouring down upon them.

"Retreat…!" Muriaki announced, preparing to wheel his horse around.

"We can't, my lord….! There is no time…!"

* * *

"Wait…" Fawks muttered, she and her army hid with in the tree line on the other side of the soon to be bloody field. "Wait until you hear their screams…then devour what's left"


End file.
